


limitations of a promise

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arguing, Forehead Touch, M/M, Spoilers, post-season 4 finale, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “What the hell do you think you were doing?”It takes Keith beat to process the question. He immediately grabs hold of Shiro’s arm and wrests himself free, snapping, “What had to be done!”--After the events of "A New Defender" Shiro has a quick talk with Keith about what he'd tried to do during the last fight.





	limitations of a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Jini: i need to know if shiro will know keith was going to do this (sacrifice himself/crash his jet into the ship to stop the detonation process)  
> me: HAHAHAHHA H OH GOD i might write that  
> Jini: this legit feels like i just handed you a loaded gun and gave you permission to shoot me
> 
> SO HERE WE ARE. POST SEASON 4.  
> Personally I'm ready to reach through my screen and STRANGLE Keith for attempting that. ~~of ALLLLL the lessons everyones been trying to tell you. THIS IS THE ONE YOU PICK UP. SHEESH.~~
> 
> unbetaed and filled with mistakes im sure

Keith docks his broken fighter jet into the main hangar, behind Lotor’s. He stands up in the cockpit, carefully watching the white haired Galra drop to his feet and stare across the room at the Paladins. A flick of hope, an unfamiliar sense of homecoming, draws Keith’s eyes up as well.

 

He’s disappointed to see everyone’s attention has been caught by Lotor. Everyone, except Shiro. It’s barely more than two seconds but Shiro’s eyes shift towards him. His concentrated expression warps into something angry and ugly causing Keith to freeze in place. If he had the space, Keith would have stepped back in surprise. 

 

But then Shiro’s gaze is drawn away to Lotor, the Galra prince walking towards the group. Keith hurries down as well, wanting to keep a close eye on the man. There’s no telling what he’s got planned.

 

\---

 

“I don’t like it,” Hunk mutters darkly, glaring at Lotor’s back as Kolivan and another Blade escorts the prince to a holding cell. “He’s up to something.”

 

“Of course he is,” Pidge retorts. “Question is _what_.”

 

“Whatever it is, we’ll have to keep a close eye on him.” Allura turns to address them all, “We’re going to need to keep surveillance on him. Any volunteers for first watch?”

 

Keith’s about to raise his hand when he feels a tight grip taking hold of his wrist and squeeze in warning. As he turns around to stare in confusion at Shiro, Lance drawls, “I’ll do it. I’m too wired up to sleep. Who wants to go after me?”

 

The duty roster is drawn up as the group begins to shuffle towards the doors. Keith makes to follow but Shiro’s hold remains steadfast.

 

“Shiro? Are you coming?” Pidge asks.

 

The tight smile he gives her has Keith’s stomach turning in knots. “Just a minute. I gotta talk to Keith first.”

 

That earns him a raised eyebrow but nothing more. Pidge shrugs and jogs after Allura, loudly asking if she’s seen where Matt went.  Allura’s answer is cut in half as the doors slide shut, leaving the pair alone in a pregnant silence that sets Keith’s teeth on edge.

 

He turns around when Shiro releases his wrist, rubbing the flesh as he starts to ask, “Wha-“

 

The question turns into a breathless “oof” as his back slams into a wall. Keith stares up into Shiro’s angry face, utterly taken aback at the rage he sees there. The fist curled into his suit collar tights as Shiro hisses, “What the _hell_ do you think you were doing?”

 

It takes Keith beat to process the question. He immediately grabs hold of Shiro’s arm and wrests himself free, snapping, “What had to be done!”

 

Shiro doesn’t back down however. He stays in close quarters, running a hand through his hair with a frustrated growl before he says, “What makes you think committing a suicide mission was the right call?”

 

 “It was the only way!” Keith argues back, hands tightening into fists by his side.

 

But Shiro talks over, emphatically gesturing at Lotor’s vehicle. “We managed to make it work! There was no need to put yourself in jeapord-“

 

“You were going to _die_!” Keith hates the way his voice cracks at the end. But it does little to temper the storm in Shiro’s eyes.

 

“That still doesn’t justify sacrificing yourself!”

 

Keith growls, angrily running his hands down his face before snapping, “I thought the mission was more important than anything else!”

 

Firm hands plant themselves on his shoulder and give him a firm shake. “That doesn’t mean you get to sacrifice yourself when we’re in a corner like that! We would have survived the blast!”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“We _would have survived_.” Shiro enunciates each word clearly and firmly.

 

Angrily, Keith shoves at Shiro, putting enough force in it to send the larger man staggering back a few steps. “ _You don't know that_! You expect me to just sit by watch you take a hit that you probably wouldn’t have survived, Voltron or not?”

 

“And you think _I_ can stand seeing you sacrifice yourself to save me?”

 

It’s the give in Shiro’s voice that gives Keith’s pause. If their argument was an earthquake, the break in Shiro’s voice is a crack forming in the ground. Hurt pours out of the yawning chasm. Startled, Keith stares into Shiro’s gray eyes, unable to stop his heart from clenching at the pain he sees there. Panic and guilt sets in as a visible wet sheen makes Shiro’s eyes glimmer.

 

“What makes you think I would be okay with you doing something like that Keith? If I lost you like that I… I…”

 

Keith staggers forward as Shiro buries his face in his hand, body trembling. Apologies are ready to fall from his lips like rain in a hurricane but Shiro moves first. As soon as Keith’s within his range, he grabs Keith in a painfully tight hug. Shiro shakes his head against Keith’s shoulder, breath hitching as he struggles to complete his sentence.

 

Its painful hearing the sob underneath each attempt and feeling the curve in Shiro’s back. Keith squeezes his eyes shut and clings back, fingers curling against cool metal. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think.”

 

_I didn’t think there was any other choice. I didn’t think you cared enough. I didn’t think I mattered that much._

 

He wishes Shiro wasn’t wearing his Paladin’s armor; Rubbing Shiro’s back is useless because he can’t feel the touch. Keith lets his hands slide down and comfortingly rubs his lower back. Keeps rubbing it until Shiro’s breathing stabilizes.

 

“Promise me,” Shiro begins quietly, “Promise me you won’t do anything like that.”

 

“You know I can’t,” Keith whispers back apologetically. They’re at war. He can’t make that promise in good conscious. He can’t lie to Shiro no matter how much he might want that.

 

Shiro’s arms relax, his hands coming to rest on Keith’s waist as he pulls away. His red-rimmed eyes earnestly beg for comfort when he asks, “Promise me you’ll try? That you won’t…” Shiro stops and swallows harshly.

 

With a heavy heart, Keith nods. “I promise.”

 

His gaze lowers before he continues in a softer, childlike voice. “I can’t lose you Keith.”

 

Keith closes his eyes and leans forward, letting their forehead touch. He takes a deep breath and fights down the urge to tremble at the sensation of Shiro’s exhale kissing his dry lips. Keith ignores the burning sensation in the corner of his eyes and whispers back, “I can’t lose you either, Shiro.”

 

How long they stand there, breathing the same air and soaking in each other’s presence, Keith doesn’t know. He only knows it’s a significant amount of time because his legs eventually begin to ache. But he stands strong, not wanting to even blink lest it break this fragile moment between them.

 

Keith’s ready to doze off on his feet when his communicator chirps. They blink owlishly at each other before staring down at the blinking device. His hand feels like its made of lead when he takes out the device and asks, “Yeah?”

 

“Keith,” Kolivan’s voice comes through the receiver. “We need you in the War Room. And if you see Shiro on your way here, bring him as well.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Keith looks up at Shiro, silently asking if he heard all that. Shiro sniffs before rolling his shoulders back. He nods quietly before taking a step back. Keith tucks the communicator back into its place before murmuring, “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: i loved s4, i enjoyed the HELL out of it. make no mistakes on that front.


End file.
